


Black Coffee

by TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Horror Terrors, Oneshot, Squick, kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX/pseuds/TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been alone so long. Save for her longest friend. Who just can't seem to find a way to reach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee

Pale fingers trace patterns in sheets. There's rain, always so much fucking rain, and it washes over your window. Sometimes you think you can feel it in you. As if you were outside during this tempest. You allow yourself a shive and slide further under the blankets. It's ok Rosey, just a little water. But some people say that about the ocean, which is gargantuous and terrifying and you imagine all the things that could escape its clutches to-  
Calm.  
You need to stay calm. With a shakey breath you slide out from under your fortress of cotton. Taking the mug at your bedside to replenish it with your favorite drink: black coffee. You don't know why, but the color is soothing, almost familiar in a way.  
Careful steps down a large staircase with no safety rail, a few steps to the left and your in the kitchen. It always freaks you out just how big your house is. Even though you stick to one area, there's so much more beyond your meager hallway. Just so empty and white and barren. Grasping the cup, you look for more of the slick oil to indulge in. You drank the last of your previous batch, so you begin to make more.   
Then your throat starts to clench and fill with a bilious slickness you've begin to grow familiar with, yet your always unprepared for it. The cup drops out of your hand and shatter against the cold tile as you fall down a few feet away from it. Soon comes the horrible wretching, as the tar escapes from somewhere secret in you, onto your shirt, skirt, and soon the floor. Gasping yougrab at your throat trying to keep it in this time, at least until you get to the bathroom. But they never let you.   
You feel it, the vast writhing in your throat, the hellish squeals and burbles of this ugly beast. It oozes out of your mouth and grips at your lips and chin, attempting to hoist itself further. You start to choke, unable to breathe, as it pours itself out and onto the starch whiteness of everything. It adds depth and motion to the stillness of your abode, and you strangely welcome it into your hands. With a jerk you start to pull on it, urging it to actually make it all the way this time. To give you the much needed company, to darken this blinding whiteness. But it's shy, and you feel it squirm in your grasp. It pulls back, realizing again that it's emerging from some living creature. Quicker than it came, it shimmies back down your throat, finally allowing you to breathe.  
If only you had blacked out. You wouldn't feel the raw aching in your throat, nor would you see the mess that must be cleaned. You know mother isn't here anymore, hasn't been for ages now, but you still tidy up after these events. She told you once, long ago, when this had all started, that the reason she visits you is because you're special. Because she wants to be your friend, but just can't manage to get all the way out yet. It's been nearly 14 years since it started and she never seems to make it any further than your lips. An odd kiss if one could call it such a thing. But you'll take what you can get. Panting slightly you strip your self of your hand knit sweater, one you spent weeks on, and use it to mop up the bulk of the mess. The rest you soak out with bleach, tossing both your sweater and skirt into the ever present fireplace. You look at the sparkling white of it all and start to brew another pot.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno man i just really like rose vomiting horrorterrors


End file.
